Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka/IX
Więcej niż połowa uczniów szkoły pułtuskiej pochodzi ze wsi. Są to synowie obywateli ziemskich, dzierżawców, oficjalistów i drobnej, zagonowej szlachty. Włościanie jeszcze nie odważają się posyłać dzieci do szkół - jednak już o tym niejeden przemyśliwa. Przybysze ze wsi na czas nauki szkolnej zamieszkują przy rodzinach mieszczańskich, czyli - jak się mówi powszechnie - "stoją na stancji". Stancje w Pułtusku są urządzone patriarchalnie, w sposób niewiele zapewne zmieniony od czasów jezuickich. Wszystkie znajdują się pod ścisłą kontrolą zwierzchności szkolnej; bardziej zaludnione posiadają nadto swego "dozorcę", wybieranego spośród uczniów najstarszych, piątoklasistów. Opieką nad uczniami, czyli według utartego wyrażenia, "trzymaniem uczniów na stancji" zajmują się przeważnie wdowy niezamożne. Mała ilość chłopców, synów bogatszych obywateli, mieszka u profesorów. Ci chłopcy odznaczają się przyzwoitszym wyglądem i statecznością, uczą się dobrze i dostają promocję - ale na ich twarzach maluje się zawsze nuda. Inni za to, choć im często brakuje guzika u mundurka, choć daszki słabo trzymają się ich czapek, a czupryny wyrastają do zabronionej regulaminem szkolnym długości - są weseli, pełni życia i prawdziwie chłopięcego animuszu. Całą połać ulicy Benedyktyńskiej, wprost kościoła, ogrodu, klasztoru i gmachu szkolnego, zajmują małe, drewniane, parterowe domki, w których mieszczą się stancje. Nie brak stancji i w innych stronach miasta, tu wszakże jest ich główne ognisko. Dwojakie są warunki, na których przyjmuje się uczniów na stancję. Różnice między nimi wyraźnie określają wyrażenia: "z wiktem" i "bez wiktu", albo: "na własnym wikcie". Kategoria pierwsza otrzymuje od "gospodyni" wszystko: mieszkanie, jedzenie, opranie, opiekę macierzyńską i dozór nad nauką. Kategoria druga wyłącza z tej listy jedzenie, pozycję nadzwyczaj ważną, pierwszorzędną. Chłopcy na "własnym wikcie" przywożą ze sobą ze wsi worki kaszy, mąki i grochu, połcie słoniny oraz wielkie bochny chleba razowego. To wszystko oddają "pod rachunkiem" gospodyni lub też trzymają we własnych, zamkniętych skrzyniach, wydzielając codziennie tyle tylko, ile potrzeba na śniadanie, obiad i wieczerzę. O herbacie, kawie, kakao, czekoladzie i tym podobnych "babskich" wykwintach na zwykłej stancji nie słychać. Rano pija się tam żur - latem zimny, w zimie gorący; intermezza między obiadem i wieczerzą wypełnia się - razowcem. Każdy z uczniów, stojący na stancji, posiada tak zwaną "skrzynkę". Jest to kufer drewniany na kłódkę zamykany, u dołu węższy niż u góry, z wiekiem wypukłym, półokrągłym. Ten sprzęt, kupowany zwykle na jarmarku, odznacza się odrębnym miejscowym stylem, uwydatniającym się najbardziej w zdobiącym go malowaniu. "Skrzynki" bywają stale albo barwy ceglanej z żółtymi i zielonymi kwiatami, albo zielonej z kwiatami czerwonymi. Trzeba mieć zdrowe oczy i krzepkie nerwy, żeby się bezkarnie w to malowidło wpatrywać. Są tacy, co od tego bólu zębów dostają... Niewiele miejsca zajmują w skrzynce: odzież, bielizna i książki; główną jej zawartość stanowią - wiktuały. Zwykle zapas tych wiktuałów w ciągu roku szkolnego odnawia się trzykrotnie: po wakacjach, po Bożym Narodzeniu i po Wielkanocy. Nic też dziwnego, że przy końcu kwartału właściciele "skrzynek" do dzielenia swego chleba i sera używać muszą już nie noży i scyzoryków, lecz - siekiery. Zanim wiejski "knot" pozna doskonalsze duchowe rozkosze, jakie daje nauka, czytanie książek, rozmowa z kolegami itp., najprzyjemniejszym dla niego czasem jest ten, który spędza przy otwartej skrzynce. Gdy jest samolub, czyni to wówczas dopiero, gdy towarzysze zasną, w przeciwnym razie nie tylko od towarzystwa nie ucieka, lecz owszem, sam się o nie stara. Na początku każdego kwartału można słyszeć umawiających się chłopców: - Dziś idziemy do Mieszka. Ma szynkę i placek. - To nic, ale Wicek przywiózł baumkucha! - Nie powąchasz go. Wicek skąpiec! - Zapraszam was na babkę puchową. - A ja na zimną cielęcinę. - Te, Pietrek! Podobno masz ser z kminkiem? - Abo co? - Może się zamienisz? Dam ci miodu. - Przynieś, zobaczę. Przy otwartych skrzynkach rodzą się najczulsze afekty, zawiązują najtrwalsze przyjaźnie. Na wędkę wiejskich przysmaków dają się łowić nawet Katonowie szkolni. Niezłomny Żebrowski, syn nauczyciela historii, ogryzając udo pieczonego indyka, ofiarowane mu przez kolegę Szymczaka, mówi z błyszczącymi od tłuszczu policzkami: - Co do chronologii, to już ty się, głupi, nie bój! Jak cię fater wyrwie, patrz tylko na mnie: każdą datę na palcach ci pokażę. - A ostatni stopień w katalożku widziałeś? - Widziałem. Postawił ci fatrowski tróję z minusem. - O rety! to tyleż co dwója. Że też to tego diablego minusa skasować nie można! Żebrowski, sięgając po świeżo ukrajany łom wybornej babki waniliowej, mruży filuternie oko... - Ehe!... A od czego guma?... Jednak na stancjach zajmują się nie tylko opróżnianiem zapasów skrzynkowych. Oto na przykład ostatni miesiąc roku szkolnego, pora przedegzaminowa, uroczysta, przejmująca wszystkich powagą i strachem. Zajrzyjmy do którejkolwiek liczniejszej stancji - ot, choćby do tej w rynku, utrzymywanej przez panią Pórzycką, osobę okazałej tuszy, z policzkami kwitnącymi zdrowiem, które zdaje się udzielać sympatycznie i pupilom jej, dobrze odżywianym, wesołym i zawsze gotowym do figlów i bójki. Pani Pórzycka mieszka w domku małym, bardzo małym, zupełnie do jej figury nie dopasowanym. Trudno zrozumieć, jak w tych kilku niskich, w ziemię zasuniętych izdebkach może pomieścić się z tyloma "żbikami", nie licząc dwóch sióstr, jednej siostrzenicy, jednej dziewki służebnej i całego stada kur, sypiających w sieni, w kuchni, po trosze także we wszystkich bez wyjątku izbach. Zdaje się, że wytłumaczenie tego cudu mieści się w dwóch właściwościach jej charakteru: jest wyrozumiała na wybryki młodości i - nie żałuje swym pensjonarzom "wiktu". Jednak w to gorące, czerwcowe popołudnie najwyrozumialszym nawet stało się zbyt ciasno i duszno. Zabrali książki i wylegli na podwórko oraz do małego warzywnego ogródka. Powietrze jest pełne zapachu bzów i czeremchy, brzęku komarów i muszek. Nad małym podwórkiem wisi olbrzymia, bezdenna otchłań czystego jak kryształ błękitu. Zdaje się, że z nieba i ziemi, z dalekich pól, łąk i borów płyną głosy wzywające do odpoczynku, do marzeń, do nasycania się niezrównanymi czarami wiosny i młodości. Chłopcy rozłożyli książki, uszy zakryli dłońmi i krzyczą na całe gardło, jakby chcieli owe głosy kuszące zakrzyczeć. Zakrzykują wiosnę i zakrzykują nawzajem siebie samych. Jeden siedzi na niskim daszku obórki; drugi na przystawionej do ściany drabince; trzeci urządził sobie siedzenie między uschłymi konarami starej jabłoni; czwarty wlazł na górkę stajenną, położył się z książką na sianie, głowę dymnikiem wychyla; piątego licho zaniosło aż na dach domku - co prawda parterowego tylko - gdzie zucha udaje, choć mu dym z komina kręci w nosie jak tabaka. Żadna z dam nerwowych nie wytrzymałaby w tym wrzasku ani minuty. Niczym cheder ani gęsiarnia. Ale pani Pórzycka stoi przy obórce ze spokojną, wypogodzoną, uśmiechniętą twarzą, pilnuje dziewki dojącej krowę i wydaje polecenia dotyczące podwieczorku. Nad jej głową, na kształt kartaczów, przelatują urywane, krzyżujące się zdania: - Meklemburg-Strelitz, miasto stołeczne Strelitz!... Meklemburg-Szwerin, miasto stołeczne Szwerin!... Hessen-Darmstadt!... Sachsen-Weimar!... Badeńskie!... Toskańskie!... - Siedem krów chudych pożarło siedm krów tłustych!... Siedm krów tłustych pożarło siedm krów chudych!... Siedm krów chudych!... Siedem krów tłustych!... - Nominativ: das Buch... das Buch... das Buch... Genitiv: des Buches... des Buches... des Buches... Dativ... Szymczak, kołysząc się na gałęziach, wykuwa monotonnym głosem historię powszechną - opuszczając daty na zasadzie konwencji zawartej z Żebrowskim. Nad tym całym chórem panuje przenikliwy dyskant Gembarzewskiego, który na szczycie dachu, w sąsiedztwie komina, skanduje bajkę Fedra: - Ad rivum eundem Lupus et Agnus venerant... Przeróżne dziwy z tą bajką wyprawia. To ją śpiewa na nutę krakowiaka, to deklamuje tonem na przemian groźnym, błagalnym, wesołym, jęczącym... Wyrazy najfantastyczniej przerywa, a potem wiąże ze sobą... - Ad-ri-vum-e... ad-ri-vum-e... Un-dem-lu... un-dem-lu... Pus-et-a... pus-et-a... Gnus-ve-ne... gnus-ue-ne... Rrrant! rrrant!... rrrant! Stancje znajdują się pod nadzorem zwierzchności szkolnej. Co pewien czas to ten, to inny z nauczycieli zachodzą tam, aby sprawdzić, czy "wszystko w porządku". Wszelkie dostrzeżone uchybienia są zapisywane do specjalnej "księgi wizyt", którą następnie ogląda i poświadcza inspektor. Znaczniejsza ilość złych świadectw może spowodować zamknięcie stancji i odebranie prawa utrzymywania uczniów. Do przestępstw najzawzięciej tropionych i najsurowiej karanych należy picie trunków i palenie tytuniu. Do mniej ciężkich: przebywanie poza stancją w czasie przeznaczonym na uczenie się lekcji. Do tolerowanych: przewracanie koziołków na pościeli i granie w piłkę. Starsi uczniowie, golący się scyzorykiem i używający pomady "topolowej", lubią czasem kryjomo wypić kieliszek likieru i zaciągnąć się dymem tytuniowym. Czynią to głównie dla stwierdzenia swej dojrzałości, w którą świat jakoś nie bardzo chce uwierzyć... Te dwie rzekome przyjemności są w gruncie rzeczy dwiema obrzydliwościami. Jeśli chłopcy ubiegają się za nimi, to podobno dlatego tylko, że należą do zabronionych. Trudno uwierzyć, żeby komuś mającemu normalne zmysły mogła zasmakować zwyczajna gorzałka, zaprawiona sokiem z buraków i melasą, albo żeby z upodobaniem wciągał w siebie dym gryzący z mocnego, ordynarnego tytuniu, zawiniętego w gruby papier wydarty z brulionu. Gdyby inspektor, zamiast sadzać tych uczniów do kozy, kazał im za karę pić ów likier i palić owe papierosy, uciekliby z pewnością przed jednym i drugim jak pies przed kijem. Ale że to był owoc zakazany, więc go spożywali łakomie, choć im niesmak usta wykrzywiał. Cały dowcip chłopców wysila się na to, żeby dozorcy szkolnemu nie dać się przyłapać na gorącym uczynku. Zwykle, gdy kieliszek i tytuń pojawiają się na stole, przed bramą któryś z młodszych uczniów stoi "na pikiecie". Jednak te środki ostrożności nie zawsze pomagają. Są nauczyciele, co podejść się nie dadzą; są inni, którzy sami posługują się podejściem. Najtrudniej uniknąć śledczych pościgów Salamonowicza, nauczyciela matematyki. Ten niewielki człowiek umie najprzebieglej szych wyprowadzić w pole. Pikieta alarmuje na przykład obóz krzykiem: - Salamon idzie! W mgnieniu oka nikną papierosy i przysmaki - wszyscy w skupieniu ducha kiwają się nad otwartymi książkami. Pikieta wraca na stanowisko. Po kilku chwilach nowa, uspokajająca wiadomość: - Salamon minął bramę - poszedł w rynek - skręcił na Warszawską... Niebezpieczeństwo zażegnane. Sok buraczany z melasą i gryzący drajkenig w bibule tryumfalnie na stół wracają. Pikiety ściągnięte, obóz oddaje się swobodnej, niczym nie krępowanej zabawie. Nagle drzwi otwierają się cichuteńko - we drzwiach staje niewielka postać w czapce z gwiazdką, w krótkim, niewielkim płaszczyku, zwanym "ponszo", bez wąsów i brody, z siwiejącymi faworytami. Postać wykonywa ruch, wyrażający razem: przerażenie i zawstydzenie, i mówi łagodnym, śpiewnym głosem: - Ooo!... nie można! Chłopcy stają wyprostowani, usiłując zasłonić sobą dowody przestępstwa. Zanim nauczyciel zdążył zdjąć czapkę i rozpiąć "ponszo", już papierosy w towarzystwie kieliszka powędrowały przez otwarte okno do ogródka. - Nie można... nie można... - powtarza Salamonowicz, kręcąc się po pokoju. - Co takiego, panie psorze? - pyta najspokojniej w świecie Szymczak. - Lekceważenie przepisów... ruina zdrowia... bezeceństwo!... Nie można... stanowczo nie można. - Czego pan psor od nas chce? Myśmy nic złego nie robili! - Nic złego?... Ha, ha... A to co? Wysuwa długi nos, zaczyna wciągać powietrze. Uczniowie idą za jego przykładem. Przez chwilę odbywa się ogólne węszenie. - Dym... co?... dym! A wy mówicie: "nic złego"... Ha, ha, ha!... Śmieje się krótkim, urywanym, pełnym wewnętrznego zadowolenia śmiechem. Siada przy stole, ręce zaciera. - Proszę cię, kochaneczku - zwraca się do Szymczaka - podaj mi z łaski swej "księgę"... - "Księga" u gospodyni. - Pofatyguj się, chłoptysiu, do pani Pórzyckiej, powiedz, że pan "nadzorca" kłania się pięknie i o "księgę" prosi. Najstarszy z uczniów, Łaguna, występuje na środek. - O cóż pan psor posądza? - Paliliście... A to nie można... nie można... - I cóż to paliliśmy podług pana profesora? - Ooo!... to już bagatela. Może gelb wirginien... może drajkenig... może turecki mocny... Łaguna przybiera minę obrażonej niewinności. - Pan profesor jest w błędzie. Myśmy palili - trociczki. Wchodzi pani Pórzycka - uśmiechnięta, dygająca. - A, pan prefesor... Jakie szczęście! - Witam kochaną panią i - proszę o książeczkę!... Będę miał przyjemność zapisać malam notam... - Święty Pafnucy!... A cóż to się stało? - Chłopczyki palili... Tak nie można... I to już po raz drugi... Kochana pani Pórzycka otrzyma wezwanie do inspektora. Stancja może być zamknięta... - Agnieszka! nakryj no w ogródku - tu zaduch... Pan prefesor pozwoli na poziomki ze śmietaną... Posuwa się ku maleńkiemu nauczycielowi i swą olbrzymią postacią prawie wypycha go z pokoju. - Ależ nie można... nie można... - mówi Salamonowicz cofając się tyłem przed otyłą niewiastą. - Lekceważenie przepisów... ruina zdrowia... przy tym po raz drugi... W ogródku, zasadziwszy nauczyciela do salaterki z poziomkami, pani Pórzycka objaśnia jakby tylko nawiasem: - A wedle owego dymu... to pan prefesor "powsiadł" na tych biedaków przez nijakiej racji... Piec u mnie dymi i swąd do uczniowskiej izby zalatuje - a panu profesorowi Bóg wie co się wydało... - Swąd?... Łaguna powiedział, że - trociczki. - Eeee... to tylko tak bez delikatność! Burza zdaje się zażegnana. Ale nauczyciel zachowuje się dziwnie niespokojnie. Można by sądzić, że o wiele więcej od poziomek i śmietany zajmują go... chwasty rosnące w ogródku Tym chwastom przygląda się długo, długo... Nagle wstaje, wydobywa chustkę, ociera spocone czoło, postępuje kilka kroków, chustkę upuszcza, podnosi ją i pośpiesznie chowa do kieszeni. Po chwili najuprzejmiej dziękuje za poziomki i najsłodziej prosi o "księgę wizyt". Musi w niej, według zwyczaju, ślad bytności swej pozostawić. Czyni to szybko, "księgę" zamyka i na dygania pani Pórzyckiej odpowiadając najuniżeńszymi ukłonami, z pośpiechem stancję opuszcza. Po jego odejściu pozostali odczytują świadectwo tej treści: Podczas dzisiejszej wizyty odkryłem karygodne nieporządki. Starsi uczniowie palili tytuń i pili słodką wódkę. Corpora delicti pod postacią nadtłuczonego kieliszka od wódki i niedopałków papirusowych wydobywszy z pokrzyw, gdzie były podstępnie ukryte, zabrałem ze sobą. Lekceważenie przepisów i ruina zdrowia na stancji wielmożnej pani Pórzyckiej dochodzą do granic niemożliwych. Władza będzie wiedziała, jak z tym postąpić. "Nieporządki" nie na wszystkich stancjach panują. Jedna z nich stała się głośna stąd, że wychowywa niemal zawodowo kandydatów na księży. Panuje tam zawsze cisza klasztorna; gospodyni jest tercjarką; z każdych drzwi wyziera obrazek Matki Boskiej, przy każdym wejściu wisi naczyńko z wodą święconą. W każde święto uczniowie wraz z domownikami odczytują głośno Żywoty świętych i śpiewają pieśni nabożne. Uczniowie opuszczający tę stancję prawie zawsze wstępują do seminarium. Inne stancje mają nastrój artystyczny. Słychać tam zawsze gamy i "egzercycje", wygrywane na fortepianie, skrzypcach i flecie - niekiedy na wszystkich instrumentach razem. Częstym tam gościem jest profesor Effenberger, którego energiczne "raz, dwa!.. raz, dwa!..." w letnie wieczory, przy oknie otwartym, rozlega się donośnie po pustej uliczce. Stancji, na których by w szerszym zakresie zajmowano się czytaniem książek, literaturą, nauką, w miasteczku nie ma. Mały tam jest jeszcze dostęp i wpływ słowa drukowanego. Gazety czytają tylko osoby starsze, i to w liczbie bardzo ograniczonej. Między młodzieżą krążą w nielicznych, podartych, wytłuszczonych, zdefektowanych egzemplarzach tłumaczone powieści Aleksandra Dumas, Eugeniusza Sue i - Pawła de Kock. Za to w każdej bez wyjątku stancji codziennie o szarej godzinie drżą ściany i brzęczą szyby od wrzaskliwego chóru: ::Pijmy zdrowie Mickiewicza! ::On nam słodkich chwil użycza!... Category:Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka